Lambung
by ambudaff
Summary: Seorang penyihir gagah berani dikalahkan oleh lambung. Hanya bisa diobati oleh bubur saring XD


**LAMBUNG**

_Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Severus Snape kepunyaan Ambu_

_*dipelototin JKR*_

_*eh ...*_

_*kepaksa dibalikin*_

_XD_

_Rate K+, friendship, no pair_

-o0o-

"Ouch—"

Sirius berhenti berlari, merasakan nyeri yang sangat, yang tiba-tiba muncul. Digerakkannya tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian perut, ke atas lagi ke ulu hati—

Rasanya ia tidak pernah terpukul di bagian ini, atau terpapar sesuatu—kejeduk sudut meja misalnya—rasanya tidak. Lagipula rasa perih itu dari dalam, bukan dari luar.

Sirius menarik napas banyak-banyak, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Agak mendingan. Ia meneruskan berjalan—tidak berlari, ke lapangan Quidditch. James pasti sudah menanti di sana.

Benar saja, James sudah bersama rekan-rekan tim Quidditchnya. Remus, Peter, dan Lily sudah bersiap-siap jadi ahli sorak. Bergegas saja ia bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hei, Siri—" James berseru dari kejauhan. Sirius melambaikan tangan, masuk ke dalam gerombolan ribut Gryffindor—sebenarnya dia yang jadi pelopor keributannya.

"Detensinya baru selesai, Sirius?" tanya Lily sambil mengangsurkan beberapa bendera Gryffindor padanya.

Sirius mengangguk. Masih ada rasa perih di sekitar perutnya, membuatnya tak enak berbicara. Tapi pertandingan sudah akan dimulai, jadi perhatian tertuju semua ke sana. Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, biasanya sih dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh James dkk.

Agak diluar dugaan, kali ini nilai sulit diperoleh. Hufflepuff gigih menjaga gawangnya, gigih juga menyerang, sementara itu Snitches malah entah ke mana—

Skor sudah 110-100 saat akhirnya Gryffindor mengakhiri tarung ketat itu dengan menangkap Snitches, dalam hampir empat jam! Semua sudah kelelahan di akhir acara: tim kelelahan bermain, penonton kelelahan bersorak-sorai.

Kegelapan sudah turun di bumi, ketika semua kembali ke kastil. Seperti biasa, tim digiring mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu, baru makan malam—atau pesta untuk mereka yang menang.

"Benar-benar melelahkan!" seru James mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sirius, di ruang makan, sudah mandi, sudah berganti pakaian. Langsung mengisi piringnya penuh-penuh. Sebelum tangan yang satu berhenti mengisi piringnya, tangan yang satu lagi sudah menyuap.

"Yaiy! Paha domba—" sahutnya girang saat melihat hidangan yang satu itu, "—kau tidak mengambilnya, Siri?"

James menoleh pada Sirius ketika ia tak mendengar sahutan sebagai jawaban. Sirius hanya menggeleng lemah. Sup krim—sup krim? Sejak kapan Sirius makan sup krim? Itu makanan bayi—di hadapannya hanya disendoki tanpa diseruput.

"Kenapa kau, Siri? Eh, wajahmu pucat begini?"

Sirius menggeleng. "Gapapa. Aku mau tidur saja, paling besok juga baikan—"

Tapi percakapan itu sudah menarik perhatian Lily.

"Eh, Sirius kenapa? Kau sakit?" katanya, berjalan mendekat, dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sirius. "Tidak panas. Malah bisa dibilang dingin—" lalu ia tertarik pada leher baju Sirius. Basah. Tangannya turun ke situ, dan menyentuh kulit di sekitarnya. "Kau berkeringat dingin! Sirius, mending kita ke Hospital Wings—"

Dan kalau seorang gadis sudah berpendapat begitu, bagaimana coba cara menghindarinya? Maka—setelah dicoba mengulur-ulur waktu dengan berdalih harus menghabiskan makanan dulu—Lily, James, Remus, dan Peter berbondong-bondong mengantar Sirius ke Hospital Wings.

"Kali ini ada apa?' sambut Madam Pomfrey dengan 'ramah' saat mereka datang. Selintas, tak ada yang berdarah-darah atau organ tubuh yang aneh tumbuhnya, jadi bukan kecelakaan sihir paling tidak.

"Ini," Lily langsung menerangkan, "Sirius, tidak panas, tapi ia lesu, keringat dingin—"

Madam Pomfrey langsung saja menyuruh Sirius berbaring di salah satu ranjang di sana, dan mulai memeriksa.

"Mana yang sakit?"

Terpaksalah Sirius berterus terang, bahwa perut sekitar bagian ulu hatinya sakit. Dan ia juga menyatakan keheranannya, karena seingatnya tak pernah merasa terpukul di bagian itu.

"Perih?" tanya Madam Pomfrey.

Sirius mengangguk.

"Ada lagi yang terasa?"

"—mual—" sahutnya pelan.

"Hmm... " Madam Pomfrey terus memeriksa seluruh badannya dengan seksama. "Ini bukan akibat terpukul, Mr. Black. Ini dari dalam organ tubuhmu sendiri. Kapan kau terakhir makan?"

"Aku selalu mak—" tiba-tiba Sirius teringat, tadi siang ia tidak ikut makan siang, karena sibuk mencari bahan tambahan untuk lelucon mereka—kepergok Profesor McGonagall, dan berakhir dengan detensi yang hampir membuatnya telat menonton Quidditch. Lalu, mereka juga makan malam terlambat karena panjangnya pertandingan—

"Lambungmu bermasalah, Mr. Black. Jadi kusarankan, malam ini kau bermalam di sini, minum obat dan makan makanan lunak—"

"Yaaaa—"

Tapi pelototan Madam Pomfrey sudah cukup menghentikan ungkapan kekecewaan Sirius. Oke, oke, aku menurut, bahasa tubuhnya, saat Madam Pomfrey memberikan piama dan menyuruhnya berganti pakaian, sementara ia mengambil sup krim—sup krim lagi!—dan obatnya.

Dan teman-temannya malah cekikikan lagi!

"Seorang ksatria dari wangsa Black dikalahkan oleh lambungnya, wahihi—" cekikikan James saat Sirius berganti piama di balik tirai, dibalas oleh lemparan segumpal pakaian—tidak kena!

"Ini pasti sudah berlangsung lama," sahut Madam Pomfrey muncul lagi dari pintu sambil membawa semangkuk sup, sebuah piala berisi air putih, dan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan putih seperti susu, "—kau terbiasa melewatkan makan, dan akibatnya lambungmu protes—"

Sirius terpaksa mengiyakan. Sejak ia kabur dari rumah, makannya jadi tak teratur. Walau ia ikut menumpang di rumah James sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts pada masa sekolah, tetap saja makannya tidak teratur. Dasar jiwa pembangkang, diatur oleh jadwal makan saja tak mau!

Jadilah ia sekarang, duduk di pembaringan, bersandar pada tumpukan bantal, terpaksa menghabiskan sup krimnya dengan dipelototi Madam Pomfrey, dan diawasi oleh segerombolan makhluk mengerikan yang terus cekikikan dari tadi—awas saja nanti ya!

"Obatnya dulu—"

Terpaksa ia mengosongkan botol kecil itu. Tapi, rada lumayanlah. Rasanya memang tak enak, tapi ada sedikit aroma mint, jadi cukup menolong. Sesudah itu, sesendok demi sesendok sup krim sialan itu dimasukkan ke dalam perutnya.

Lily mengambil botol yang kosong itu dari tangan Sirius, dan mengendus-endusnya. Memberikannya pada Remus, yang juga mengendus-endusnya. Oh, sudah barang tentu Remus akan sangat sensitif pada bau-bauan dia kan manusia serigala—sama seperti dia sendiri yang animagus anjing: penciumannya akan sangat tajam.

"_Simeticone Magnesium Hydroxide Aluminium Hydroxide_—" sahut Remus pada Lily. Lily mengangguk.

"Sudah kukira—"

"Apaan sih?" tanya Peter tak mengerti.

Sebenarnya Sirius dan James juga tak mengerti. Tapi mereka tak memperlihatkannya, menunggu hingga Lily menjelaskan.

"Di dalam lambung kita ini ada asam. Fungsinya untuk mencerna makanan yang masuk. Kalau lambung tidak diisi untuk waktu lama, asamnya akan semakin banyak. Asam dalam jumlah banyak, justru akan 'mencerna' lambung itu sendiri, makanya perut akan terasa perih—"

Remus meneruskan, "—dan obat ini bersifat basa, jadi fungsinya menetralkan. Kalau sudah netral, tinggal menyembuhkan lambung yang luka. Makanya kau hanya boleh makan makanan lunak—"

"Kalian kok tahu sih—" James rada terlihat mendongkol.

Remus memandang Lily, dan keduanya tersenyum. Lily menjelaskan lebih jauh. "Penyakit ini banyak di kalangan Muggle juga kok, makanya kami tahu—"

Lily itu _Muggle-born_, sementara Remus _Half-blood_, pikir Sirius sengit, mengutuk _Pureblood_ dalam darahnya, yang membuatnya tak tahu apa-apa kali ini.

Perjuangan menghabiskan sup krim itu akhirnya selesai. Diletakkannya mangkok di meja, diambilnya piala berisi air putih itu, diminumnya sedikit.

"Sekarang, kau tidur. Kalau keadaanmu membaik, kau bisa pulang besok. Akan kuhubungi peri rumah, agar untuk sementara ini hanya memberimu makanan yang lunak—"

Yaiks! Dan kawan-kawannya itu malah cekikikan lagi! Sialan—

Tapi mereka dengan patuh berpamitan, dan keluar dari kamar satu persatu. Madam Pomfrey terakhir yang keluar, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal. Sirius berani bertaruh bahwa teman-temannya itu di luar pasti akan cekikikan lagi—

-o0o-

Keesokan hari, Sirius sudah boleh keluar, sudah boleh ikut pelajaran—untung hari ini hari Minggu, dan sebenarnya bukan itu yang diinginkannya—serta sudah boleh makan makanan lain selain sup krim—selama itu makanan lunak. Jadi, kentang ongklok, makroni, puding—tetap saja teman-temannya cekikikan menertawakan pilihan makanannya.

Tapi ia masih merasa lemas. Jadi saat teman-temannya berlarian di bawah sinar matahari yang langka di Inggris, ia hanya bisa meringkuk di kamar. Belum lagi peri rumah yang setia membawakan obatnya sekian kali sehari, dan menungguinya sampai ia menghabiskannya—memastikan ia benar-benar minum dan bukan menyembunyikannya.

Malapetaka justru datang keesokan harinya. Hari Sabtu itu seharusnya ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, bukan mengendap-endap mencari bahan untuk lelucon—dan diakhiri dengan detensi. Ia seharusnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sesudah menonton Quidditch, bukan berakhir di Hospital Wings. Paling tidak, hari Minggunya ia harus berusaha mencoba mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, bukannya teronggok lemas di sudut ranjang, diawasi peri rumah menghabiskan _magnesium hidro_—apa sih istilahnya menurut Remus dan Lily?

Dan kesemuanya itu membuat hari Seninnya jadi _sangat indah_ karena pekerjaan rumahnya jadi dua kali lipat.

Malam Selasa sudah berganti jadi hari Selasa saat ia melihat jam dinding. Pukul 01.00. Anak-anak kebanyakan sudah lelap. James tadi judulnya menemaninya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tapi ia juga sudah pergi ke alam mimpi—tertelungkup di meja belajar mereka. Dan pekerjaan rumahnya masih banyak!

Sirius menguap.

Sepertinya obat yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey itu mengandung obat tidur juga, habis dari tadi ia terus menerus menguap! Tapi, pekerjaan rumah ini harus selesai!

OK, kita lawan!

"Tipsy!"

PLOP

Seorang peri rumah muncul tiba-tiba di sudut.

"Master Black, adakah yang Anda inginkan?"

"Bawakan kopi. Dan beberapa kue—"

"Baik, Master—"

Dengan sekali PLOP ia menghilang, dan dengan PLOP yang lain, ia datang mengusung sebuah nampan. Secangkir kopi dan sepiring _scone_.

Gyah, _scone_ kan manis—

Tapi, sudahlah. Sirius sudah malas menyuruh lagi, jadi ia mengucapkan 'tidak, terima kasih', saat peri rumah itu menanyakan apakah tugas berikutnya untuknya, dan menghilang.

Sirius mengangkat kopinya dengan tangan kiri, meniup-niupnya, menghirup sedikit demi sedikit, sambil tangan kanannya menulis di perkamen. Paling tidak ada dua jam lagi ia harus bertahan terjaga, supaya semua pekerjaan rumah ini selesai—

Dan rasa perih itu terasa lagi. Lebih kuat. Berikut rasa mual. Rasa cairan mendesak terus ke atas kerongkongannya, ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang bisa dimuntahkan.

Sirius meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah hampir kosong, dan menuju ke kamar kecil. Berusaha muntah di sana, tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar. Tapi rasa mual itu terus ada, malah lebih kuat. Berikut rasa perih. Berikut rasa kembung. Berikut keringat dingin. Pusing. Mual. Perih—

Mual lagi, lebih kuat. Sirius berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, tapi malah keluar—

—darah—

Dan ia terduduk di lantai kamar kecil, terengah-engah. Lemas, tak bisa mengangkat anggota badan. Basah sekujur badannya, keringat dingin.

"SIRIUS! Merlin, sedang apa kau—kau muntah darah? Siri—"

James, sepertinya terbangun oleh suara muntah, panik melihatnya. Darah ada di muntahan Sirius, plus sisa-sisa darah di sekitar mulut Sirius—

-o0o-

"Kau makan apa tadi, Mr. Black?" Madam Pomfrey bertanya sambil terus memeriksa daerah perut Sirius dengan tongkat.

"Rasanya saya tidak makan yang aneh-aneh. Kentang ongklok—" selintas ia melihat wajah menahan tawa James—iya sih dia kaget melihat Sirius muntah darah, tapi tetap saja ingin ketawa—, "—lalu puding, oya sebelumnya makaroni—"

Kening Madam Pomfrey berkerut. Terus, bagaimana bisa muntah darah?

"—dan barusan, aku ngantuk sekali, jadi aku minum kopi—"

"KOPI?" tongkat sihir Madam Pomfrey nyaris terlepas. "Apa kau bilang? Kopi? Mr. Black, lambungmu itu masih luka, belum sembuh benar! Minum kopi sama saja kau memasukkan bom ke dalam lambungmu yang masih luka—"

Disusul dengan sederet gerutuan, nasihat, dan entah apa saja yang diucapkan Madam Pomfrey. Sirius tak begitu menyimak. Yang ia tahu, ia begitu lemah—

"Kau minum obat ini saja dulu. Ada obat yang lebih manjur, tapi aku harus membuatnya dulu—" Madam Pomfrey menyodorkan obat beraroma mint itu pada Sirius. Tanpa banyak biacara, Sirius menelannya. Segera saja ia merasa mengantuk.

"Kali ini, dietmu harus lebih ketat. Makanan yang boleh hanya bubur saring. Minuman air putih. Oya, susu boleh—"

Sepertinya James sedang menahan tawanya. Untung saja Madam Pomfrey bertindak 'bijaksana'—

"Kau boleh kembali, Mr. Potter. Jangan takut, ia tak apa-apa—"

Yang terakhir diingat oleh Sirius hanya suara James pamit.

-o0o-

Sepertinya masih malam. Sirius terbangun. Atau, dini hari mungkin. Yang jelas, seluruh badannya basah kuyup. Sepertinya keringat.

Dan ia haus.

Ia melihat ke meja di samping pembaringannya. Ada sebuah piala. Dijulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat.

Sepertinya air putih.

Jadi ia berusaha meraihnya.

Tidak sampai.

Ia berusaha untuk duduk.

Masih agak pusing, tapi bisa.

Ia berusaha berdiri, berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil air putih itu. Dapat. Diteguknya sekali habis.

Ia sudah akan berjalan kembali ke pembaringan, ketika ia melihat dan mendengar dua sosok bercakap pelan di luar biliknya—

"Terima kasih sekali, kau mau merebuskannya untukku. Memang ramuan ini tidak begitu sulit, tetapi perlu ketelitian—"

"Sama-sama, Madam Pomfrey, tak apa. Senang membantumu—"

Suara itu. Suara itu. Suara—

Dan siluet di kegelapan memperlihatkan sosok dengan rambut membingkai—

"Maaf kalau aku harus membangunkanmu dari tidur—"

"Tidak apa, Madam. Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur malam ini, jadi daripada tak ada kerjaan—"

Sosok Madam Pomfrey itu menepuk bahu lawan bicaranya. "Walau bagaimana, terima kasih, Severus!"

Sosok Severus itu hanya mengangguk, lalu pamit, dan berlalu.

Sever—Snivellus?

Dan bahkan Madam Pomfrey memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, bukan nama keluarga, seperti pada dirinya dan pada James?

Sosok Madam Pomfrey itu berjalan mendekati biliknya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya, Mr. Black. Ini obatmu. Karena kau sampai muntah darah, jadi aku mencari obat yang lebih ampuh dari obat yang biasa kau minum—"

Sirius menerima piala berkepul itu tanpa bicara. Tak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan, berbagai macam, berbagai rasa.

Diminumnya.

Lebih pahit dari biasa.

**FIN**

_**AN**__:_

_Nyehe, tiba-tiba pengen nulis ini, gara-gara kemarin ngobrolin maag sama [at]Ghee dan [at]aicchan. Hihi, gaje banget ya? *nawarin bubur saring* Hihi. Plis, don't kill meeeee for the gajeness of the story! #nyengir #bunuhdiripakebubursaring_


End file.
